


The "New" World

by Bobby_simply_doesnt_care



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_simply_doesnt_care/pseuds/Bobby_simply_doesnt_care
Summary: Bobby (OC), a 15 y. old girl, wanted to play DDLC again before the Summer break starts but something happened and now, she found herself in the game.What will happen?Will she get out of the game?Will she make new friends or will she watch the girls die in front of her very eyes once again?Or...will she romance them and bring them happiness?We'll soon find out, my dearest.
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning

"School is amost over, tests and lessons will soon be over and I'll finally rest!"

I thought to myself as I sit in front of my over-heating laptop.

"Poor Fuji', I'll let you rest at some point." I said as I closed the Microsoft programme and shut off my laptop.

After some rest and YT watching, etc.

It was already 11 pm when I felt like playing the original game, just because I was nostalgic.

"Too late to power on the laptop..."

I though as I headed to bed. "Maybe tommorow." I whispered to myself before I fell asleep, excited for the next day.

The next day

It was a normal day. Video lessons, homework, all that jazzy stuff. To be honest- I felt exhausted and kind of pissed off, but then I remembered my "quest".

"Let's get sad and angry, AGAIN!" I said to myself as I opened the game to be greeted by the faces of the oh-so-familiar lasses.

Yuri- The Shy and Quiet Maden of Mystery

Sayori- The Blue-eyed Ball of Sunshine

Natsuki- The Tsundere with heart of gold

And finally-

Monika- (The lass behind the slaughter) The one who's in contol of the game, liking it or not.

It was around 8-9 pm when i finished the game. I sighed as Monika finished singing "Your Reality' as a final 'goodbye' to the game and her friends. Everything was going fine and dandy until my vision started getting blurry.

"Am i crying?" I thought "But...there's no tears, the hell?". That was the last thing i thought before passing out in front of the laptop.

But that wasn't the only strange thing that happend.

Before passing out, there was a something or someone set in a state of panic, moments before I passed out.


	2. Inside the game

I woke up with a splitting headache

"Uuugh, my head..." I groaned, my eyes feeling irritated from the light shining through the window

I rubbed my temples, trying to take in my surroundings. 

"What...happened?..." I looked around, my headache dying down. 

Looking around something caught my attention

"Why the hell is there a damn hanger attached to the bookshelf?!

I got up and walked over to the bookshelf taking the hanger off and putting it in the closet

"Wait a bloody hell!!!"

"...No way in fuckin' hell I'm in MC's house."

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen

"Well then..."

I then checked the time

"Oh, it's 7:50 am and I classes begIN AT 8:00!!!"

I ran upstairs and got "my" school uniform out of the closet. It was the standard female uniform of "ドキドキ High School"

"of COURSE, there's a skirt!" 

I searched through the closet for a pair of leggings to cover up my legs because

I ran out the door with "my" backpack just in time to catch Sayori passing by

"No time to do so." 

At school

I got to school just in time before my class begins then I remembered- I don't know where's my classroom. 

Walking down the hall, I passed so many students, I started to wonder if they existed when the game was taking place. 

I was so confused and deep in thoughts that I didn't notice the person in front of me, causing me to bump into them, causing their books to scatter on the tile floor. 

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" I began gathering the scattered books. 

"T-There's no need to apologize, I-I wasn't looking where I was going either." 

Huh, so it's a girl I bumped into. Great.

After gathering the books, I looked up to see one of the people I swore to protect even if they were not real- Yuri. 

"S-Sorry again. I was just kind of lost in thoughts...and lost into the corridor." I laughed nervously, causing a small smile on her face. 

"A-Are you new here?" Yuri asked, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

If you're gonna kill me just do it.

"Yes, yes I am! I'm Bobby!" I stretched my arm out, ready for a handshake. 

"I-I'm Yuri, pleasure meeting you." She shook my hand, shyly. 

The bell rang, signaling the students to get going to their respectful classes. 

"Well...see you around?" I smiled a little, raising an eyebrow. 

"I-I'll see you around." Yuri said, taking her books from my arms and heading to her class. 

Well, now we roam, huh?


	3. "Honorable" encounter

I was walking through the halls of the school, "skipping" class if I may say. 

It wasn't like I was gonna get caught or anything, I hope. I turned around the corner to bump into someone, again. 

This time the girl was short, with pink hair tied into two pigtails. And by the looks of it- she was reading manga due to the object itself being by her side. 

Uh oh

"Watch where you're going!" She said, angrily. 

"Well, I was watching where I was going, however you weren't looking where you're going." I said, kind of rude and pulling her up to her feet. 

She huffed, dusting off her skirt.

"Whatever, j-just watch where you're going!" She started heading opposite of my direction. 

"Aren't you a bundle of sunshine?" I thought to myself jokingly. 

It wasn't long before students started heading out of their classes, causing the halls to become quite crowded. Walking through the halls was awful but at least no one is noticing me walk past. 

At some point, I saw Yuri but I didn't want to bother her since she was busy talking with a girl with a particular hair accessory. One that was making her stand out from the others. My adventure was cut short because now, it was time for lunch. 

At Lunch

I sat under a tree, near by a soccer field and pulled out a text book and a pen and began writing. 

I was finishing off my writings when suddenly a ball hit me in the head. A soccer ball to be exact. I walked over to the field, kicking the ball in front of me.

"Ey! Watch where you're kickin' the ball, ya' smucks!" I raised my voice at them. "Ya're gonna knock somebody out like that!" I said, finally giving them the ball. They all muttered something but I didn't bother listening so I took my stuff and got back inside the school. 

I continued walking around the school until I reached the part of the school where the clubs are. 

"Now or later, it doesn't matter!"

I walked by different clubs until I finally reached the club I got here because of:

The Literature Club


	4. Scent of Cinnamon

I entered the clubroom to be met with no one in sight. 

"Great, no one is here." 

I walked inside and looked around, searching for god-knows-what. Unfortunately, while looking around someone had entered. The light scent of cinnamon blew away who the person was. It was the sweet, naive, baby-blue eyed girl- Sayori. 

"Hi!~ Are you here to join the club?!" She asked, cheerfully. 

"U-Uhm...yeah! Yeah, I'm here for that!" I said nervously, feeling anxious (for no damn reason). 

Upon hearing this, she smiled brightly, eyes filled with hope. She walked up to me and stick her arm out, ready for a hand shake. 

"I'm Sayori, Vice-President of the Literature club!~ Nice to meet you!~"

I shook her hand, smiling a little.

"Bobby, like wise!" 

Sayori's POV

"This is great!~" I thought to myself.   
"Monika will be so happy that we got a new member!~"

We talked for a while, until the bell rang signaling that it's club time!

"It's time for the clubs to start!~ I can't wait for you to meet my friends!~" I smiled brightly

"Heh, you are very excited, huh?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow at me. 

"Ehehe...yeah!"

A few minutes later, Yuri and Natsuki walked in, arguing. I could sense the scent of cinnamon in the air which meant one thing

"Cookies! " I ran up to Natsuki and gave her a hug. 

"Ugh, Sayori!" Natsuki groaned

"H-Hello" Yuri said, timidly

Natsuki was about to scold me when she noticed Bobby

"Huh?! What are you doing here?!" She walked up to them, putting the cookies on a near by desk

"This is a club, isn't it? People are suppose to join." They said with a small smirk on their face. 

"Oh?" Yuri looked up to where Natsuki was. 

"B-Bobby!" I was actually very surprised to see Yuri smiling brightly upon noticing Bobby. 

"Hey lassy, good to see ya' again!" Bobby exclaimed, smiling. 

Bobby's POV

"It's a dream come true! I am finally able to talk with the girls, but I'm yet to experience what's will happen in the game."

I got taken out of my little zone out when two green orbs looked back in mine. It was Monika. 

"Pretty eyes you've got there, miss." I said, still 'out of mind'. 

She looked surprised but giggled in response. 

"Why, thank you!~ Sayori told me you're here to join the club?"

I shook my head "yes", straightening my posture so I don't look like a damn caveman.

"Yes, that's true!"

Her smile grew wider as she hands me a sheet of paper and a pen. 

"Just write down your name and then sign it!~"

I nodded and did what she told me. 

"Hey Monika?" "Oh god, what an I going to do?!"

"Yes?" She turned around, her hair swaying behind her

"...damn it lady, quit being beautiful."

"U-Uhm, I would like to talk with you. Later I mean!" I said nervously, blushing lightly. "Damn it Bobby!"

"No problem, I would love to talk with you!" She gave me a playful wink

I think I looked like a dear in headlights because she giggled before heading to talk with Sayori

"...Great." was all I could muster before laying my head on the desk, probably blushing like I confessed my feelings to my crush.

"Maybe I need to calm down..."


	5. A small talk

I was waiting in the hallway for Monika to pack her stuff since club time was over. 

"Don't worry. It's just a friendly chat, nothing else!"

My thoughts were inturepted by Monika walking out. 

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"O-Oh! Uhm...I was thinking about something important, that's all!" I said, hiding how nervous I was

"Well, go on! I don't bite!~" She said, giving me a small wink

"Would you....like to go on a walk around town? I don't think it's appropriate to discuss it now." I said, keeping my composure

"Sure! Around what time?" 

"How about around 3 pm?" I smiled nervously

"Alright! There's a coffeeshop , wanna go there?" 

"Sure, why not" 

She smiled at me and waved "goodbye"

Time skip

It was 2:15 and that didn't help me with how nervous I was. 

I was pacing back and forth, wondering if this was a good idea

"Enough panic. Get ready and go!"

I rummaged through the closet for something decent enough to wear. 

After rummaging for a while I managed to find the "perfect" combo. 

-a black vest accompanied by a white dress shirt with pink tie.   
-a pair of greyish blue pants.   
-a pair of combat boots. 

I looked myself in the mirror

"Yes! Perfect! Not too formal, too!" I smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror

I did my hair in a bun and checked the time

2:35

"Well, better early than never!" I took out my phone and headed out

In town

It was already 2:55 when I got there. A few people were out, running errands perhaps. I was already nervous enough for what we're about to discuss, but what made me forget everything I had in mind was who I saw was heading my way- it was Monika. 

Her hair was flowing in the breeze as she wore a cute summer dress. 

To be honest, I found it quite cute considering that there were pineapples and palms on the dress.

"Hello! It's good to see you're not late, Bobby!" She said, jokingly

I let out a dramatic gasp

"I would NEVER make a lady wait!" I said sternly

"Ahaha!~ Of course you won't." She headed towards the coffee shop "Shall we?"

"Why yes." I said, opening the door for her

Her eyes widened a little 

"My, aren't you a gentleman?~"

"More like a gentlewoman but yes, thank you!" I said, cheerfully

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a small smirk before poking my nose and entering the coffeeshop. 

I blushed a little and quickly headed inside

At the counter both of us ordered iced coffee and sat at a booth near the entrance. 

"So, what was it that you want to talk about?" She asked, before taking a sip of her coffee

"Let's talk about how I got zapped inside the game and how adorably oblivious you are to that?" I said, like it's nothing

I swear Monika was gonna choke on her coffee if she didn't swallow it

"W-What?!"

"Yeah. I'm the one you've been going after. I'm not exactly what you expected, huh?"

She was questioning if what I'm saying was for real or not. Her eyes were wide and you could tell she was on the verge of tears. Her hands were shaking, I could tell.

"Just take a deep breath and release it, okay?" I told her softly as I sat next to her

She nodded and took a shaky breath and when she was about to exhale, I hugged her. That was the moment she broke into tears, sobbing, clutching my vest and staining it with tears but I couldn't care less about it. She was happy. Maybe because I was here. Maybe because her plan worked or maybe because she thinks I will leave her behind and she wants to savour this moment as much as possible. 

But that's not gonna happen. 

I won't leave her. I won't leave them. I'll make sure they get the happy ending they deserve. 

Even if I die.


	6. Trust issues

A couple of days after the meeting

I woke up to my alarm blaring out, signaling me to get ready to start the day. "Here we go again." I thought to myself as I put on my school uniform and headed down stairs to fix myself a bow of cereal. 

After finishing my breakfast, I took my things and headed out.

7:30 am

I got to the school quite early. As I headed to the rooftop, I saw a glimpse of pink around the corner of the girl bathroom. 

"Must be a student in a hurry." I thought as I finally reached the rooftop and sat at a near by bench. 

I played on my phone for a while before I checked the time. 

7:55 

"Oh well, time to study!" 

I headed to the first floor, passing students and teachers on the way down. 

"1-A, 1-A, 1-A..." I repeated in my head as I got near the first floor. Being the distracted child I am, I managed to bump into someone, again. 

This happened to be Natsuki, again. 

"We must be meant to bump each other every now and then, huh?" I said in a light joking manner, smiling lightly. 

My smile dropped when I noticed she had a hand mark on her cheek. 

"It looks fresh..." I quickly helped her up, putting on an apologetic expression. 

"So sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Natsuki looked up at me angrily but her expression quickly softened a little. 

"I-It's fine. Just watch where you're going." she told me sternly, avoiding eye contact. 

"Will do!" I told her, enthusiastically. 

She huffed and headed up, supposedly to the nurse's office. When I checked the time, it was already 8 am, which meant class has started. 

"Great..." I headed to my classroom and apologized for being late. 

After the last class

As the last bell rang, I headed to the third floor, but not before getting to witness a couple of bullies tormenting their "prey". 

It was not my problem...until I saw the same glimpse of pink from before being thrown against the stairs. 

Natsuki's P.O.V

The amount of pain I felt grew. my back was aching from the pain. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hide. I just wanted peace. As I was getting prepared for their next step I heard someone approaching "Hey." I heard them say sternly. 

The main bully turned around. It was Martin Akitawa. An exchange student from America. "What do you want, rat?" He snarled at Bobby 

"As far as I know, you are the rat here." They shot back, walking up to him and getting in his face. "Now, either leave her alone or we will have a problem." Bobby snarled at him. He waved his hand and I got picked up like a ragdoll by one of his friends. 

"Or what, rat?" He hissed in Bobby's face before pushing them roughly, making them stumble. "You can't even keep your balance for someone with your weight." He laughed and turned around, ready to continue what he started. I closed my eyes, hoping for what was about to happen to end fast. 

But the "thing" never came. Instead I was dropped on the ground and heard a crash. When I opened my eyes, I saw them- Bobby and Martin, fighting. And Bobby was...winning. Martin and his buddies, three of the best members of the Marital arts club,were losing. 

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Bobby was fighting, to protect me. I felt tears sting my eyes. We met a few days ago. We aren't even that close and yet- they are protecting me. 

Before I knew it, it was over. Bobby was standing above Martin ready to serve one final blow but...they didn't. They made sure to hit Martin's head, hard, into the ground. 

I barely had the energy or the power to stand up but I was able to give Bobby a small nod. They looked quite beaten up but they managed to smile at me. They kneeled in front of me and reached to check my face, causing me to flinch out of fear. I heard them sigh and get up. I thought they were gonna leave but I felt a pair of arms slither beneath me, and in the next moment I found myself in Bobby's arms. 

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked them in my usual angry/flustered manner. 

"Carrying you. I saw how they threw you against the stairs."

I huffed and crossed my arms, embarrassed but thankful. "Thanks..." I said, quietly. They smiled a little as we headed to the nurse's office. 

At the nurse's office

The nurse gave me and Bobby painkillers. They matched us up and made us rest. 

"...So..." Bobby started. "Why did you flinch?"

"H-Huh?" 

"At the stairway. You fliched before I picked you up. Why is that?"

I turned away form them. "I...I didn't know what you'll do. I saw that you succeeded into taking care of Martin and his buddies so I didn't know if..."

"...if you were next, right?" Bobby said as they let out a sigh and sat up. 

"Y-Yes. Sorry." I said, apologetically. 

They shook their head with a small smile. "It's fine. I understand that you have trust issues." 

"Yeah, you could say that." I smiled a little, letting out a little laugh as we continued to talk until we were let to go home.


	7. Actions have consequences

It was days after the fight. The club president has been calling non-stop, making sure her club members were okay. Natsuki was hanging up at some point and then gave up and started answering Monika's calls. Bobby, however, didn't even turn on their phone. They weren't attending the club, they weren't attending school. They were just nowhere to be seen. The Literature Club was worried for their friend. And they were worried sick. 

Until one morning

Monika's P. O. V

I was in the clubroom, pacing back and forth, me and the others nervous and worried. Bobby send a text in the group chat of the club saying that they'll be coming back, only for the club meetings, but only for a while. It seemed like time was slowed down. We were waiting, patiently. Well, Yuri seemed patient. Natsuki was cursing under her breath and sniffing while Sayori seemed hold back tears but kept her happy attitude. And me, I could say that I am not worried sick but I'll be lying. Suddenly the door to the clubroom slid open with our well-known, black-haired friend. I was gonna greet them if...there wasn't a police officer with them. I stopped in my tracks and I could see that the others were just as surprised. On close inspection, Bobby looked beaten up. Covered in scars and bruises, nose bleeding, a healing black eye. They were in bad shape, to say the least. 

"Hello, I'm officer Shan-toi. I was told that I need to bring Vassallo here. They have an hour for this little 'get-together' ." The officer finished and turned to Bobby with a stern expression. "I expect you to be on your best behavior, criminal." He scoffed, to which Bobby smiled. He closed the door behind him, and walked off down the hall. 

Bobby smiled brightly and waved, their hands in cuffs. "Hiii!~ it's been a few days, huh?" They said, ever so casually.   
"Where were you?! We were worried about you!" I ran up to them and hugged them tightly. They just sighed but kept their smile. Yuri stood up and hugged them too. "W-We missed you." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh? You have? Well, I missed you all as well!" They smiled brightly, despite their mouth dripping blood. "Hey." They turned their attention to Natsuki and Sayori who rushed over and hugged them too, Sayori sobbing already.   
"Well, enough hugs. We don't want to waste our time, right?" I said, sounding as professional as possible.   
They all nodded, and took their poems. "Sadly girls, I didn't write a poem. I'm sorry." Bobby said, kind of sad. "It's fine. We're just glad you're here." I assured them with a gentle smile. 

It seemed like time passed quicker since before we knew it, that one hour was up and Bobby was to be taken from us once more. The police officer entered the clubroom with a stern expression. "Time's up, let's go Vassallo." He said, sternly. "Oh well" Bobby shrugged with a sly smile and turned around to walk out. "Wait! Why are you handcuffed with a police officer escorting you?!" I asked, worried. Bobby smirked a little and let out a laugh. "Well, let's just say that...actions have consequences..."

"And I'll suffer for mine." 

And with that, Bobby was led outside the clubroom, leaving us in shock.


	8. Actions have consequences (aftermath)

Bobby's P. O. V

"You know you could have told them why you won't attend, right?" The officer asked. "I know, I know. I just...don't want to make them worry." I responded in a low tone. The tension between my morals and my rationality was quite high. 

When we finally reached the police department, a familiar face was there, waiting.  
"Vassallo." Martin hissed. "Fancy seeing you here, Akitawa." I said with a smile. "It's your fucking fault we're here, so don't fucking smile." He huffed to which I laughed. "My fault? I'm pretty sure you were the one who wanted to avenge their 'lost honor' by trying to bash my kneecaps and beat me up to a pulp." I huffed, sitting on the chair next to him. "You stabbed me!" He screamed. "It was self-defense." I argued back.   
"Quiet!" an officer screeched. We responded with "yes sir" under our breath. 

An hour has past and i've been sitting in the room for questioning. "Boooooooring, boring, boring, hella booooring." I sang to myself. My terrible bird screeching was interrupted by Shan-toi opening the door. "You're free to go." He said, annoyed. "Awww, are you going to miss me?~" I said jokingly, putting my hands forward. He just groaned and unlocked the handcuffs. I was walking down the hallway when Shan-toi spoke up. "You'll be under house-arrest tho since the knife you used was a centimeter longer, making it illegal." He said, quite amused. "Yay. Staying at home, not being able to go out. Cool." I huffed and walked out the police department. 

A few days later

At home

I was laying on my bed, just enjoying the quiet evening when there was a knock on the door which I ignored. The knocking continued, getting more loud. "Uuuugh, hellish God. If it's the cops, I'll go apeshit." I got up and went to the door, listening for voices.   
"Boooobby, open uuup!"   
"You idiot, don't shout!"  
"I-I don't think they are home."  
"Maybe they're not but we should knock a bit more."   
"Uuuugh, not them!! Not. Now." I mentally groaned. I sighed and opened the door, already knowing I'll regret it.   
"Oi, wha-" I was quickly tackled in with a hug by the four girls who were just at my doorway.   
"Bobby, we missed you a lot! You're also missing a lot of school work." Sayori said, all in one breath might I add.   
"We were wondering where you were for the past days!" Monika exclaimed, a bit worried but happy.   
"Jeez, y'all need to calm down, yeah? I didn't die but I might if you four don't get the ef up!!" I said in a strained voice. The girls got up quickly, letting me breath. "Thank you." I said, getting up. "Now sit on the couch and get comfy." I told them, going to the kitchen to get drinks. They nodded and sat down on the couch, waiting.

A few minutes later

I was waiting for the tea to cool down a little before serving it when Monika entered the kitchen.   
"Hey." I greeted her. She walked up to me and hugged me. I was stunned for a few seconds before returning the hug.   
"Ya need anythin'?" I asked. She shakes her head and keeps hugging me. We stayed like this for a minute or two before I decided to end this, sadly.   
"Uhm, Moni. Can you, like, stop huggin' me for a second? I need to serve the drinks."   
Monika nodded and let go. "S-Sorry, I just wanted to-" I cut her off, "It's fine! I understand!", I smiled at her and took the drinks on a tray and walked out the kitchen."By the way-" I turned my head back with a smile. "That stutter was adorable.~" And with that I headed off to serve the drinks.  
I swear I could see her start to blush but hey, I might have imagined it. 

We were sitting in the living room, my guests drinking their drinks while I answer their questions.   
"Where were you?" "Home."  
"Why did you stay here instead of going to school?" "Grounded." "From school?" "Yes." and so on. 

9:00 pm

"Well then, I suppose you should get going." I said standing up to get my keys. "Why?" Sayori asked. "It's 9 pm my dears and it's already dark so-"   
"We came here by foot." Yuri suddenly perked up. "...The guest rooms are upstairs, lemme show them to you." I told them, putting my keys back.

Third person P. O. V

The girls followed them upstairs to the guest rooms.   
"I'm gonna guess you don't have other clothes?" Bobby asked to which they all nodded. The black-haired girl groaned and went to their room to get them clothes. A few seconds later they come back with the clothes. "Four t-shirts. Four pairs of shorts. There's heavy blankets, they are very fluffy. If you want anything, roam, feel at home. I would be glad to help if there's a problem! Goodnight." Bobby told them without missing a beat. "B-But what if..." Yuri started but she got flustered before finishing her sentence. "What if you stretch them out? No problem. I have no problem with that. Two of you won't be able to do so." Bobby held back a smile, giving a quick glance at Natsuki and Sayori. "One of you might just a little bit be able to do so." Bobby gave a quick glance at Monika to which she raised her eyebrow, holding back on smirking. "And you." They turned their attention back to the purple haired girl. "If you stretch it out, you can keep it. I have a whole closet of t-shirts." And with that Bobby headed out the guest room, leaving the girls to change. 

22:00 pm

Bobby's P. O. V

I was laying in my bed, half-asleep when I heard the door open. In my half-sleeping state I opened an eye to see four pairs of eyes looking at me.   
"...It's either a monster with eight eyes or the four ladies from later. Either is good and welcomed." I heard giggles. Yep, it's them.  
"You came here to tell me you broke something oooor?" I asked.   
"Ehehe,noo. We actually came her to ask if we could..." Sayori started but didn't finish. "Sleep here?" Say no say no say no  
"Y-Yes." Natsuki huffed, crossing her arms. "For the first time-" I got up. "I'm glad I have an Alaskan king bed." I finished with a smile and a yawn. They looked at each other then back at me before laying onto the bed, strangely making a room for me...in the middle.  
"Meh. I can't complain, can I?" I said to which I got pulled between the girls. "No, no you can't." They answered in unison before snuggling up and dozing off.  
I sighed and smiled.

"You're lucky I like to share." 

And with that I fell asleep, surrounded by my friends. 

(1174 words for this chapter, wow.)


End file.
